lost and found
by Lilli89
Summary: When a baby is dropped at the station, Voight and his team have to face a new case, which leads them into a world of anger and alienation…
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own any character of the series.

As always I would be grateful for every statement concerning the story.

Here we go...

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

"What does it mean…The baby has to stay at our station because of that blizzard. We are an intelligence unit. Not a shelter home. It's… hello?", Hank Voight yelled into the speaker before a steady sound started.

Groaning he dropped his phone, looking at Lindsay who rocked the small human in her arms, while she started to sing the melody of some fisher price song.

"Sounds like we got a visitor till Monday", he walked towards Erin, stroking the babys cheek, who suddenly started to cry in her arms.

"Oh come on, you little rug rat. Uncle Hank is a nice guy", he comforted the infant who even disturbed an incoming Halstead with his crying.

"Kid is still here?"

"Looks like a new team member", Voight joked laughing and viewed Lindsay with a devilish glance, who already took his words for granted.

"…and he can't waite to meet his uncle Jay", Lindsay laughed, handled the baby to Halstead, who remained in a state of shock.

"Waite, Lindsay. You can't do that to me."

"He probably needs a diaper change. But I have to work on the latest case and maybe have a sandwich. I feel like I haven't eaten in years", Erin excused, when walking to the kitchen in the office.

Overwhelming Halstead looked at the crying baby, which was joined by Ruzek, who didn't already know about it.

"What's this?", Adam asked in confusion resulting Halstead rolling his eyes.

"A baby. A small human being with 10 Fingers and 10 toes."

"I'm not stupid. Just wanted to know where this kid came from?"

"He was left on the doorsteps at the station. Paramedics said he's physically fine."

"Halstead are you kidding me? That's not funny."

"No! Someone really dropped him there. His mum even left a note. Saying that he has to find a new home, cause she can't take care for him. The problem is: The whole city is trapped in snow, even child service can't take him out of here."

"It's a boy?"

When he started to cry, Halstead rocked him again.

"Yeah, no doubt about it."

"Well, my sister has a kid, nearly the same age."

"Cool."

Halstead looked behind him, just to make sure Erin was out of the way.

"Would you mind showing me how to change a diaper."

"Is it because of Lindsay?"

"I don't want her to think that I'm a loser."

Ruzek smirked deeply, before he waved towards the rest room.

"Come on. Let's go."

CPDCPDCPDCPD

10 minutes later…

"Halstead, what are you doing?"

Jay looked at Adam, a mix of overwhelming and confusion in his face, like he just spends his first day on earth.

"As you said, I'm just closing the stripes."

Unenthusiastic Ruzek watched Halstead changing the diaper. Or better: To made another try.

"You did it back to front."

"No, it's right."

"It's definitely not", Ruzek overtook the task, while the kid started waving with his arms and legs.

"Look at the picture of the packaging. The bigger part has to be in the backround."

The situation was interrupted by an incoming Hank Voight, who obviously just wanted to use the bathroom, but glanced at the cops in a shocked way, when he realized what happened with the baby.

"Oh my god, I hope you two would never have children on your own."

"Ahhh…Why sarge?"

"You don't really wanna know?"

Ruzek shrugged his shoulders, when Voight rolled his eyes and undressed the kid again.

"It's too taight in the waist, unless you want him to get a sore butt, because there is no air coming in. Just to remind you: This is a baby not a bundle of potatoes", he shoved Halstead and Ruzek away, reaching for the babylotion and groaning put some of the dressing on the skin.

"See, that's how it looks like. Am I right rug rat?"

While smiling confident, the baby had it's own way to show his ongoing mood, when a wet splash hit Voight's face, followed by a loud giggle from Halstead and Ruzek. Hank closed his eyes, before he started to wash the pee from his face.

"I'm sorry, Sarge. Don't take it too serious."

Jay did a hard fight to hide the laughter from his face, straightly looking at the ground when an concerned Lindsay took a peek behind the door and started to laugh hard when she realize what was going on minutes before.

"Well, you're sure you get along with the kid? It's just a question", Lindsay ironically asked, resulting a pissed look from Voights side.

"You're creepy little monster" , Hank laughed, when he completed the diaper change and put the baby on his arms.

The boy started to giggle in amusement. Voight looked at the round, weakly smiling in amusement, before he became serious again, washing his hands and talking to his colleagues.

"We've got to talk in the meeting room. I need new information about the Carter case. Afterwards we have to consult about the mother. The baby is around 4 month old. Safe haven law isn't working at this age."

"Waite, you mean we've got to arrest her for dropping this kid", Lindsay worried, eventually not comfortable with the thought to judge an desperate mother.

"I know it sounds cruel. But I can't avoid this. Safe haven baby law lasts until 30 days after birth. This kid is more than 3 month old."

A whisper went through the crowd of cops, leaving Voight with a sad impression on his own. But life had to go on.

"Lindsay, you gonna take care of the baby. Halstead, you join to help and replace her, if she needs a break. The kid has top priority right now."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your kind words

I hope you will like it.

**CPDCPDCPDCPDCPD**

With the baby being fed by Erin, the crew met up in the office, where they had to combine two cases at the time.

It was hard to focus on Voights speech, cause everyone stared at the little human, who was laying on Erins lap, while he sucked milk from a bottle.

"Well, Ruzek would you mind looking at me? I know the kid seems to be more interesting than my face but we still have a job to do", Voight made everyone laugh, before he continued speaking.

"As far as we all know the kid will stay here till it stops snowing and as hard as it sounds but we have to find the mother. Maybe child service will get him anyway, but we all live in Illinois, which means a kid can be dropped at some police station, fire department or hospital only till 30 days after birth. Paramedics said the kid is between 3 or 5 month. So her right is gone and she can be punished for dropping him."

His speech was interrupted by Lindsay who stopped feeding, because the little boy started to scream again.

"Shhhh..Don't cry honey. There's no need to be scared. Everyone is looking out for you", Erin soothed him, while walking to the room, when her eyes meet with Halsteads, who watched her with a smile, obviously adoring her maternal side.

"Sarge, shall we give him a name? I mean, the baby might stay here for the next days. We eventually have a special relationship to him", Ruzek asked, but as soon as he ended his question was denied by Olinsky.

"I don't think it's a good idea. Finally it's like raising a kid. The more details you know and add in its life, the more personal the relationship gets. And you don't have to forget that he only stays here for a few days."

"Olinsky might be right. Giving our best is all we can do. The more we add, the harder it gets to say good bye."

"What do we know about pedestrians? Any investigations about witnesses?", Antonio questioned when Lindsay raised her voice, still trying to calm down the baby.

"He was probably left between 4 or 5 and was found by Burgess. Her shift started at 6. The blizzard was still going on, so there were just a few people on the street. The mother left him in a basket at the upper steps, where it's sheltered. She wanted to make sure that he keeps alive", Erin whispered while she watched him closing his eyes, while she stroked his forehead.

"Honestly Voight. I've seen such a case ten years ago, when a kids was dropped at firehouse 51. His mum was never found. He became adopted a few weeks later", Dawson mentioned when he was interrupted by Halstead.

"Antonio might be right. Seriously Sarge, even if we find the mother. What are we really gonna to do? Shall we put her in handcuffs because she left us the baby instead of killing the kid? It could be any one on the street. Probably his mum is a drug addict or some gang member around 16. And she just wanted the best for him."

"Abandonment is Abandonment. We don't arrest her for a cry for help. We arrest her for dropping a 12 weeks old. Icouldn't even drop Justin, when he puked in my brand new car. Just saying. Where the hell are we getting, if we leave every kid who is nerve wrecking?", Voight shouted, when Ruzek added some information.

"Parents even brought 12 years old in, before the law was skipped in Idaho and reduced to 30 days. Safe heaven didn't made a limit before."

"Fact is we have to find the mum and care for the baby at the same time. Everyone must do their best to solve this case as quickly as possible. Alvin, you take Ruzek to interview some pedestrians in this area, you walk around the houses. Lindsay, you and Halstead gonna watch the kid and replace each other. Let's get it started. Now!"


End file.
